


All That I Want

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Destiel Advent Calendar on tumblr</p>
<p>Christmas was John's favorite time of year, Papa cooked more and Daddy was always happier than any other time of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not following the [Destiel Advent Calendar](http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/), you should really consider it. There's going to be fanart, fanfiction and fluffy Destiel for an entire month.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first of two (possibly three) submissions to the calendar. I don't own the characters within, but I will totally take credit for the fluff that might just kill you. ;]
> 
> Enjoy!

John woke up early to the smell of pumpkin. Daddy would be home in a few days with Uncle Sammy. Papa was probably downstairs trying to make a bunch of pies for him to come home to. He got up and padded his way to his door to peek into the hallway. Everything was quiet, no lights on upstairs. He didn’t mind, Daddy and Papa never let anything get into the dark in their house.

The nursery door was open across the hall, Jo’s night light throwing blue across the hardwood. Sometimes his sissy didn’t sleep so good. Night terrors is what Papa called them. It didn’t make much sense to him, Daddy and Papa could make any other monster go away, so why not the night terrors? At night he could hear Papa talking to her, see him holding her and rocking her gently. He talked to her in Nokan… Enkan? Enochian! Yeah, that one. A while ago Jo started talking, too. Uncle Sammy was babysitting, though, so he didn’t get it. Daddy looked really proud when he translated. That was an awesome day.

He didn’t want to wake up Mojo, but he liked being in her room. With Christmas on the way it was even prettier than usual. It was okay to say it was pretty, even Daddy admitted her room was pretty, just like her. His feet didn’t make too much noise as he shuffled his way in. Her walls were painted with bumblebees and feathers. It used to be his room, but he didn’t mind letting his sister have it. She needed it more and he was her big brother, he always had to make sure she was taken care of. Daddy said that’s what big brothers do.

The room was warm, warmer than his and it made his pajamas feel stuffy. Lights were tacked to the walls, little white and blue ones that made him drowsy all over again. Jo’s crib was tall, but he could see through the bars. She was sleeping, her breaths coming out in soft little huffs. Her hair was curly at the ends, kind of like Papa’s. Her eyes were bright blue like his and Papas and it made John happy. He liked those kinds of eyes, they always made Daddy smile.

For a second John thought maybe the curtains were pulled together, but when he looked closer he realized the window was getting covered in snow. He gasped and moved closer, climbing onto the toy box to watch the fluffy little clumps of sky falling down. Papa said it was ice, not really the sky, but it didn’t matter much so long as it made awesome snowballs and igloo forts. Maybe he could pray to Uncle Gabriel and get a castle like last year. Uncle Gabriel seemed to like doing that kind of stuff. He also had really cool candy, but Daddy would frown if he knew John got any. Daddy liked Uncle Gabriel but he did seem to frown a lot around him. 

A new sound rumbled up the steps, barely heard over the whooshing wind and his baby sister safe in her crib. He didn’t need to really hear it, though, everyone in the family knew what Baby sounded like when she purred. 

Daddy was home? He wasn’t supposed to come home for a few days.

John checked on his little sister again, making sure she was asleep and happy before tiptoeing out into the hallway. The stairs were in front of the door, but the towel closet at the top gave a good place to hide. He stood there and watched around the corner of the wall. It didn’t take too much time before the door was unlocking and Daddy came inside. He gasped and went back around, facing the bathroom at the end of the hall so his Daddy wouldn’t catch him. Daddy was always noticing things like that. Papa must have been running with how fast he was thumping across the floor. John wanted to shush him and tell him to keep it down for Mojo, but he figured Papa was probably just too excited. Daddy was home!

Daddy laughed softly. “Missed me, huh?”

He knew when they kissed ‘cause there was that weird smack noise. Daddy hummed and at this point John could imagine Papa hugging him like the giant octopus did to the megashark in the movie he and Daddy watched.

“You and Sam weren’t due back for three more days, what happened?” John peeked around the corner, trying his best to be a spy like in the movie they watched last week after dinner. Daddy and Papa were sitting at the bottom of the stairs, facing the front door while Daddy took his boots off.

Daddy smiled and took Papa’s hand to kiss him. Papa ducked his head and John could tell he was blushing. Papa did that a lot when Daddy was mushy around him.

“We decided to surprise you guys. Got some stuff packed in the Impala for the kids I’ll need your help with later. How long you been up?” He brushed a piece of hair off of Papa’s forehead and tossed his boots at the door, standing and stretching. John wanted to be tall and strong like his Daddy when he grew up. His Daddy could do anything, even Papa said so.

“Only a few hours. I _was_ baking before you interrupted.” Papa was teasing him, smiling in that way that daddies did.

“You sound real broken up over it, Cas. Let me make it up to you.” Daddy was turning and John had to go back around the corner. He knew that they were kissing again, they did that a lot. Maybe it was a daddy thing, too.

They moved away from the stairs, toward the kitchen and John sat down and scooted as quietly as possible to where he could see into the living room. There was a big wreath in the way that he could hide behind. Papa and Daddy sat down on the couch, facing the fireplace. John liked the fireplace. He and Daddy would sit down and roast marshmallows in it and sometimes Papa would use it to cook. Sometimes Daddy looked kind of sad when they sat there. John had asked him if he was okay once and he got tears in his eyes.

_“Yeah, I’m okay, buddy. Just really glad I get to do this with you.”_

_“You didn’t get to do this with your daddy?” That didn’t seem right. Daddy was so good at being a daddy. He should have had a good daddy, just like John did._

_“Nah, I didn’t.” He smiled and ruffled John’s short hair. “But I have you and I get to do it now.”_

Papa crawled into Daddy’s lap and rested against him. “What kind of pie you makin’?”

“I made a pumpkin pie, a pumpkin roll and I used the rest of the frozen berries in another pie. We should have pie until after Christmas at this rate.”

Daddy laughed like when he won a game and kissed Papa noisily on the head. “And I will not complain about that at all, Cas.” He buried his nose in Papa’s hair and breathed deeply. “I love you, Cas.”

Papa curled in tighter. “I love you, too, Dean.”

“How’s Mojo been sleepin’?”

“It took me an hour to put her down and she woke up at three fussing. John came in and sung to her and she went right back down. He’s been very helpful.” John tried not to gasp and bounce. It was awesome to hear he’d been helpful. He’d tried but he couldn’t always tell if he really was helping at times. Daddy and Papa always told him they were proud, though, so he must have been doing a good job.

“Well yeah, John’s a great kid.” John couldn’t help it when he gasped. He clasped his hands over his mouth tightly, yelling in his head to be quiet. Daddy turned and smiled at him on the stairs. “Cas, looks like we got a monster on the stairs.”

Papa lifted his head and looked at him, smiling widely. “I’ve heard about these, pajama monsters. What’s the lore on them, Dean? Can you remember?”

Daddy shifted so they both looked at him over the back of the couch. “Well, the books say they only come out well after their bedtime or just before sunrise. They like to sit and spy on their parents and they are ornery little suckers.” They both laughed and John felt his chest get all bubbly and warm. He felt lucky that he had a really great family.

“How do we defend against it?” They shared a look that meant they were planning something. John inched further down the stairs, until Daddy could get him and watched as Daddy stood.

He stalked over so quiet John couldn’t hear him, even though he could see him coming. Daddy reached the foot of the stairs and picked him up under the arms. His hands were big and John felt like he was being held by a giant. Daddy took him to the couch and plopped down with him. Papa rubbed his back softly.

“From what I could find after the last one pounced, it can be put down with cookies, but that’s only a temporary fix.” One of Daddy’s hands reached around his back to his other side. “But the only sure fire way to get rid of a pajama monster is,” he wiggled his fingers and John clamped his mouth shut, laughing with gritted teeth so he wouldn’t wake up his sister, “TICKLE WARFARE!”

Papa laughed softly and shook his head, shushing them both before grabbing John and leaping off the couch with him. John giggled and clung to him. “Archangel Papa to the rescue!” He hugged Papa as tight as he could. Papa hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

Daddy looked at them, tears in his eyes and John was worried. Before he could make sure everything was okay Daddy waved a hand in the air. “I’m okay, just really happy, kiddo.” He reached out and grabbed him back from Papa. “Let’s get you back to bed, okay?”

John nodded and wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s neck. Daddy always smelled like their garage and the Impala’s seats. He smelled like a safe place. Nowhere was safer than with Daddy and Papa. He carried John up the stairs, standing in the center of his son’s room as they looked out the window.

“It’s snowing, Daddy.” John tried not to yawn, but Daddy noticed anyway. He smiled at him and John always felt like he was thinking something even though he wasn’t talking.

“Yep, how about I get you and your sister in the morning and we can go out back and have a snowball fight? You can be a snow ninja and save the princess. Sound fun?” John smiled, he felt sleepy, but he tried to look awake. Daddy chuckled so maybe it didn’t work out so good. “Want me to sing?” John’s eyes got wide and he nodded quickly. Daddy singing was one of his favorite things. It was right up there with Papa making dinner and hearing stories from Paw.

Daddy sat down on the ground next to his bed and let him crawl in before tucking the covers up to his chin. The room was cold and John wished he was back in Daddy and Papa’s laps.

“Ready?” He nodded. _“Out in the harbor; The ships come in, it's Christmastime; The kids all holler carols; 'cross the water; Stars that shine; All that I want, all that I want; Above the rooftops; The full moon dips; its golden spoon; I wait on clip-clops, deer might fly; Why not? I met you; All that I want, all that I want.”_

John sunk into his sheets and closed his eyes. He could feel himself falling asleep again. Daddy was smiling at him and even though he was a little chilly he was still really warm.

_“All that I want…_ Merry Christmas, John.”


End file.
